


Peaches, Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit (art)

by LeoPersWork



Series: Peaches, Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Black Lives Matter, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Southern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoPersWork/pseuds/LeoPersWork
Summary: One of my favourite fanfics inspired me to draw! Black lives matter, and we should all stand by the massage
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Peaches, Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643149
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamgrl/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/vVCYD7m)

I’ve also posted this on my tumblr: [https://leoswork.tumblr.com/ ](url)

[http://blacklivesmatter.com/](url)


	2. Chapter 4 Far From Home (Date XD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute gay scene that Crowley may or may not have thought was a date


	3. NSFW Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!! WARNING! GIRL ON GIRL SEXY TIMES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had soooo much fun with this one. The chapter it’s inspired by, chapter 12 I'm Good at Leavin', is probably one of the hottest fanfic scenes I’ve read, soooo...  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and you can find the pic and more like it on my Twitter account: https://twitter.com/leos_chilling


End file.
